That Summer
by underb00b
Summary: After Bella goes to school without the presence of the Cullen's, she slowly starts to realize how much people hate her. As a token of his love, Edward Cullen, takes her away on a romantic vacation making "That Summer" one of Bella's more memorable.
1. Chapter 1

**This is the first chapter of the first fanfic I have ever written! I know that we all know our beloved characters very well, so I have tried to make them as close as possible to the actual Twilight book. Please don't judge me so much on my writing, and just enjoy it! I made this fanfic a little more light on the descriptions (on certain parts ^^) than normal, I want it to be something that you can read easily.**

**I've got to say that I'm moving soon, so it might affect my posting dates, but I will keep you guys updated!**

** DISCLAIMER! ***I do not own any of the Twilight characters that were beautifully created by Stephenie Meyer!*** **

* * *

"I'll see you tonight, love" Edward pressed his flawless lips against mine softly. I wrapped my arms around his neck, the seatbelt crushing into my chest. Our lips moved in synchronization for a few minutes, until Edward finally chuckled and pulled away.

"No, come here" I murmured, pulling myself back to him, this time unbuckling the seatbelt so I could get closer.

"Bella" He chuckled lightly, "You're going to be late for class, and we don't want that do we, love?" He stroked my cheek with his cold finger, tracing my jaw.

I sighed; finally giving in, "No, we don't," I grabbed my backpack from the back seat and went out. Before I closed the door, I took a final look at what I called perfection. His sweet golden eyes that melted my soul, his crooked smile that dazzled me, his perfectly sculpted cheekbones, and the part I loved about the most: his soul.

"I love you, Bella" Edward said before I closed the door. God, how I was going to miss him.

"I love you too" I closed the car door and watched as Edward sped away in his silver Volvo, into the gloomy streets of Forks, Washington. I started walking towards school, covering myself with my backpack from the rain. I hated this week already; Edward's vampire family had gone hunting this weekend, and to keep the charade up, they weren't supposed to be back until Tuesday. Everybody thought that they were out camping, since the Cullen's were well known for being active campers. But the hardest part was not being with Edward at school, something that I was completely unused to; and whenever he wasn't around, there was always some other Cullen for me to hang out with. I was never too popular among my classmates, but I did have a few friends. Now that the Cullens were all gone, not one of them around, I would have to cope with the others and hopefully they would understand.

I went through the school doors straight to my locker and got my books for my first class. The corridors were full with students talking, laughing and just hanging out, but when the bell rang everybody went straight to their lessons. Mr. Evan's English class wasn't that far away from my locker; when I went into the room, I spotted Jessica and Eric sitting by the window laughing… they didn't even notice me.

I approached them as casually as I could even though I hadn't spoken to them in about half a year, but I took my chances anyway, "Hey, can I sit here?"

Jessica stopped laughing and Eric turned around to face me, a glare set in his eyes, "Where's your friends?" Jessica spat out, looking over my shoulder, "I thought you were never separated from your precious Cullen's"

I cleared my throat, "They're, um, out camping" Eric's glare hadn't gone away and Jessica went from snappy to bitchy.

"Out camping," Eric quoted me. I met his eyes for a second and then nodded. His eyes weren't the warm eyes I used to know, they had turned hard and cold. I also noticed that he didn't smile the way he used to, light and carelessly. Now it had turned into a fake, icy grin that I didn't want to look at.

"Maybe you should've gone with them" He muttered, looking away. From the corner of my eye I saw Jessica nod in agreement. I felt as if somebody had punched me in the stomach and left me breathless. Did my old friends really despise me that much? So much that they wished that I wouldn't be in school at all? What had I done to make them hate me this way?

"You're right, maybe I should've" With my books still in hand, I walked over to the other side of the room. I found an empty seat in the back, threw my backpack on the floor and then I started listening to Mr. Evan's lesson. I paid attention the first twenty minutes, after that I just drifted off into thought. There was only a few weeks left of school, and I had already done my finals, so I didn't have much to worry about. It was a strange feeling, not having Edward around, but it was also strange to be hated so much. I was so absorbed by the Cullens that I guess I kind of forgot about how sometimes humans could be so backstabbing. Eric was the first person to talk to me at school, he was nice, even desperate for a while, but I honestly didn't know what I had done wrong to make him hate me so much. Jessica, on the other hand, I understood. She had told me that she had a huge crush on Edward, so when we started dating, she kept on ignoring me.

When class finally ended, I stood up and walked to my next lessons. As I walked I had a few people shout things at me: "Where's Cullen? Did he ditch already?" "Aw, poor Bella Swan got dumped" "Edward probably already got tired of you, like he should have"

I tried to hold in the tears as I speed walked to my History lesson. I didn't want to cry and let everybody see what they wanted to see, and I also didn't want Alice to have a vision of me crying and then Edward would be worried like crazy back at home. I decided to not let it show on my face, and I just kept walking like nothing had happened, when on the inside I was crying, wishing I could be in Edward's strong arms.

"Excuse me" I heard a voice say as I entered room 178. Angela rushed by me, her dark chocolate hair covered her face, but I could recognize her timid movements anywhere. Angela sat in the corner of the room, she had her headphones in and she wouldn't look up. I walked over to sit next to her figuring that since she was the school's nicest person, I wouldn't get any nasty comments from her.

I set my books next to hers and then I sat down. She was still looking away; she didn't even glance at me or said a word. That was… strange.

I decided to make the first move, "This seat is not taken, is it?" I kept my eyes on her, but she just shook her head once. "Why is everybody acting like that around me?" I asked, now frustrated.

Angela didn't seem to hear me; she just kept her head down and listened to her music.

"Angela, you _have _to tell me what I did wrong, I –"

"You're a slut, Bella, and you don't seem to notice" She sighed and finally met my gaze, "Everybody hates you"

That did it for me.

My eyes watered, everything went blurry, and my chest ached. I couldn't help but let the tears roll down my face like a river. I grabbed my books and my backpack and shot out of the room. I forced my legs to move, to run as fast as they could. I opened the school doors with one hand and let the door fall behind me. It was raining strongly, and with my tears clouding my vision it was hard to see where I was going. But I knew the way to the Cullen house by heart, and I knew it was going to take me a long time to get there, but I didn't care, I _needed _to get out of the school. I ran, my muscles aching and burning with the movement, but I still pushed my legs to go faster. My backpack was hitting my back painfully, but it didn't seem to make a difference. My lungs burned every time I inhaled some air.

I didn't know, but somehow, I made it. I made a left turn to get to the Cullen house, but then I heard him.

"Bella?," Edward was just a few feet away from me. I jumped into his cold, strong arms dropping everything I had. The sobs came louder, making me shake in his arms.

"Shh, it's okay, my love" He stroked my hair and kissed my ear a few times, "What happened?"

I couldn't get myself to answer, so I just kept on crying in his strong hold.

"Bella, love, please tell me what's wrong?" Edward's voice was worried, but it was good to hear it. When I didn't answer once again, he ran at an inhuman speed back to the house and into his room, where he set me down and kissed my tears away.

"Everybody hates me!" I said in between sobs. I couldn't believe that Angela, had called me a slut, why would she do that?

"Nobody hates you, Bella," Edward whispered soothingly into my ear, "That's impossible."

I sniffled against Edward's chest, "No, it's not impossible, they said it to my face" I told Edward everything, from what Jessica and Eric said to how Angela had called me a slut. Edward was silent for a few minutes, probably holding the anger in, I could feel it.

"I'm going to take you somewhere," Edward said suddenly, breaking the silence. He didn't even let me ask _where_ we were going, until I was already in the Cullen garage sitting in Edward's silver Volvo.

"Everything ready, Alice?" I heard Edward say before getting in the car.

"All done! Have fun!" Alice said from somewhere behind the car, giggling.

"Where are we going?" I asked curiously.

"You'll see" and with that he took my hand as we drove away into the unknown.

* * *

**Thank you for reading the first chapter of That Summer!**

**Don't forget to R&R so I can keep on writing!**

**Love you all!**

**xoxo,**

**Karin**


	2. Chapter 2

**Before I say anything else, I want to apologize. I know this chapter took forever for me to upload, but I have my reasons. First of all, as many of you know I moved, which of course didn't help at all, and then there's the fact that I got really sick, leaving me to the point where I almost fainted and I couldn't get out of bed for a week. I am alright now, which is why I could finally finish the chapter! So I am very sorry about the delay!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

It was the rough movement of car that shook me from my deep sleep. It felt as if we were four-wheeling, except that we were in Edward's more comfortable car.

"Sorry this woke you, love" Edward said into the darkness. Wait…darkness? I glanced at the clock on the dashboard. 8: 43 pm, it said. I couldn't believe it was this late; it seemed like just a minute ago we were still in the streets of Forks listening to Edward's favorite classical pieces.

"I really have to get Esme to build a road here, or at least an entrance," Edward murmured to himself. I looked outside the window; all my weak human eyes could see were trees. But it felt special somehow, like there was some sort of magic in the forest. Finally, the trees started to clear up and the road wasn't as rough as before. To my right, I could see a beautiful lake, its water shining in the moonlight making a perfect reflection of its full moon shape.

"It's beautiful," I breathed. I turned to look at Edward. His topaz eyes were warm, happy. I liked them that way.

"You're beautiful, Bella," He said as he leaned in to kiss my cheek. I touched his smooth face, tracing his features. My heart fluttered away as I touched him, feeling the adoration I always felt for him.

"I love you, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen" I whispered real low, even though I knew he could hear me. The car started to slow and it finally came to a stop. In front of us was a house, not too big, more like the size of a cottage. Its walls were made of stone and flowers were growing everywhere, making it seem like an Alice in Wonderland themed garden. The house itself was peaceful, almost like paradise. I stayed in the car, staring in amazement at the beautiful building in front of us.

I barely heard him get out of the car when I felt his arms around my waist, picking me up. I wrapped my legs around his torso and hung from his neck like a three year-old, my head resting lightly on his muscular shoulder. I closed my eyes, breathing in his amazing sweet scent. I felt him shut the door and then smoothly start to walk towards; me, still in his arms.

Edward's long fingers stroked my hair, "We're here, Bella" His voice sounded relieved and glad. I lifted my head and opened my eyes to take in the most beautiful place I had ever seen. Inside, the walls were all white, decorated with different works of art and flower vases. The floors were white marble, shining like stars on a clear night. We were standing in a long corridor that in the end seemed to clear up into a room, which I couldn't quite see. Everything was perfectly detailed; the doors, the decorations…everything.

"Wow, Edward, this is beautifu,l" I said, still staring at every single detail again.

He chuckled as he pulled me back to see my face, "You like it? There's a bit of a story behind it," He threw me my favorite crooked smile and winked. I felt my heart stop for a second and my cheeks flushed a deep red. He put his cool palm against my blushed cheek.

"Can I hear it?" I asked, hopeful.

Edward nodded, "Yes, but first, let's get us to our room"

I smiled to myself as he sped in the corridor turning to the left. He stopped at the foot of the stairs and put me down. I didn't have enough time to react, when his lips were on mine, moving silently to my jaw and then back to my mouth again. I grabbed a bunch of his bronze hair, pulling him closer to me. His arms wrapped around my torso, hugging me with ice cold body.

"I'm going to go get the luggage, wait here, love," Edward's lips brushed against my lips once more before leaving. When he left, I realized how uneven my breath was and how fast my heart was beating. How embarrassing.

I looked around the room. There was a big cream colored couch in the middle, a flat screen TV hanging from the wall opposite it. Behind was full glass wall, from where you could see the whole lake. The room was decorated the same way the corridor was, except that there were carpets and tables. All the room full with red and white roses; scented candles were lit up everywhere, giving the room a fantastic smell.

I walked slowly to the glass wall to admire the view; if I could barely see it at night and still see how breathtaking it was, I couldn't wait for the morning.

I was taken by surprise when I felt Edward's cold lips against my neck, "Shall we go upstairs, love?" He whispered as he kissed my collar bone gently.

"Edward," I said breathlessly "this is so beautiful" He lifted me up in his right arm, while his left hand held my face gently.

His eyes moved to the view and then he looked back at me, "This used to be the most beautiful thing I had ever seen," He smiled lightly and kissed my forehead, "That is, until I saw you, of course"

I leaned in to kiss his lips. He stroked my cheek with his thumb, making me get shivers down my spine. He pulled away and stared at my face without saying anything. His eyes were still a warm gold and his smile was shining. After a few minutes I looked down and laughed once, embarrassed.

Edward grabbed my chin, "So stunning," He whispered and then we were flying up the stairs. Edward opened a tall, white wooden door and flicked on the lights.

"This is our room," Edward nodded towards it. I turned my torso around, still in his arms, to look at our room. There was a king-size bed in the middle with golden covers and pillows, similar to the ones in Edward's room whenever I slept over at his house. There was a wide glass door that was half open, blue curtains hanging over it, the soft breeze blowing inside. Different sized scented candles were lit around the bed, just like they had been downstairs.

My expression must have been amusing, because I heard Edward laugh when I turned to face him. Edward walked over to the bed and set me down, kissing my nose. His sweet breath washed over me. I pulled my shoes off and threw them on the floor. I turned my head to see Edward do the same, and shortly after he encircled me in his arms as I cuddled closer to him.

"So, can I hear how this all came together?" I asked, turning my face up to see him.

He chuckled, "How about I tell you tomorrow, after you get a good night sleep?"

I shook my head and frowned, "No, I want to hear it now" I insisted, but the growling of my stomach interrupted us; stupid human needs.

"You're hungry," he noted, "Let's get you something to eat, love, I will tell you the story as you do so" Edward stood up from the bed and walked to a door that I hadn't noticed before. He opened it smoothly, and he bent down and opened another small thick door, which after a while I recognized as a mini fridge. He took out a small plate with a cinnamon roll and then a glass with what seemed like apple juice.

Before I could even blink he was at the foot of the bed, ginning, "Cinnamon roll and juice for you, love" Edward said, handing them to me.

I smiled, "Thank you" Edward pulled me to his lap and kissed my temple gently. I started munching on my cinnamon roll hungrily. It tasted fantastic, defiantly one of my favorites.

"Esme and I designed this house around the 1980's, it was a very lonely time for both of us" Edward explained as I ate, "Carlisle was very busy at work, Alice and Jasper were nowhere to be seen, and Rose and Emmett, well… you know them. One summer morning, Esme and I had gone hunting; but we went a little too far out and we found this" Edward tucked a piece of my hair behind my ear before continuing. "We thought it was such a beautiful and magical place, we couldn't just ignore it. So we decided to design a house and build it here. This was the outcome"

I swallowed the last piece of my cinnamon roll in surprise, "You designed this? Edward, this is amazing" I wasn't surprised that everything in the house was so well thought out, after all, Edward always looked at things twice before making a decision.

Edward grinned, "I'm glad you liked it," He stopped, his mouth opened just a little, hesitating, "Actually, we're the first to stay here, and I wanted to save this place for a special occasion" Edward chuckled nervously. That was strange of him.

"A special occasion?" I asked, confused.

"Yes," He said no more. I decided not to ask since I knew he wasn't going to say anything else. I finished my apple juice and set it down on the side table along with the plate. I pulled my jeans off, and went into the bed, tired. I cuddled next to Edward as he hummed my lullaby, drifting me into sleep.

I suddenly forgot the main reason why I was here. I forgot about what Jessica and Eric had said. I forgot about the mean comments in the hallway. And I forgot about what Angela had said. Because right now, I was with Edward and Edward only, and nothing else mattered.

* * *

**Okay so, here's some info about what will be going on:**

**There will be a lot of fluff in this story, so get ready!**

**This chapter wasn't very _fluffy _if you can even say that, but the next chapters WILL be! I had to do this one to introduce you to the cottage :)**

**I hope you enjoyed it! Don't forget to tell me what you think!**

**xoxo,**

**Karin**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay. Don't kill me. Finally here it is, chapter 3 of That Summer which I gladly named Hide and Seek and when you read you'll know why :)**

**I got some explanation to do...You guys know that I just moved, and of course it had been really hard for me. I am doing about 3 hours of homework a night, which is why this chapter is so short. Then again it's mostly fluff, so it can't be very long. I hope you guys enjoy this, and again I am so sorry for taking for long! **

**I am thinking about starting a one shot Rated M Robsten fanfic, what do you guys think? Good? Bad? Tell me in the comments!**

* * *

Light poured through the window, hitting my face. The heat felt amazing against my skin; it had been a long time since I had seen or felt the sun. It was the middle of June and all I had seen back at Forks was rain pouring down from the sky.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty," Edward's soft velvet voice came from above me. He stoked my hair softly. I was laying across his cold chest, his arms encircling me.

I turned my face up to see his gorgeous features, "Hey" I murmured. His golden eyes were gleaming and the corners of his mouth were turned up to the crooked smile that I loved. He pulled me closer to him and kissed my forehead so lightly, it kept me wishing for more.

"I made you breakfast," Edward motioned towards the small table next to the bed. There was a silver tray, and on it there was a white bowl with what seemed like cereal and milk and a glass with orange juice. On the right corner there was a red rose.

"Here, I'll go get it, love" He stood up from the bed, positioning me comfortably on the bed. He kissed my forehead once again, his cool breath washing over my face. My head swirled.

"You didn't have to make breakfast for me" I said slowly, a light smile on my face.

"I know," He said with a light chuckle, "But I wanted to" He put the tray on my lap, and kissed the palm of my right hand. My heart was about to explode with adoration. Could I love him even more than I did now?

I started eating the cereal, which somehow tasted way better than the cereal I have at home, and he started braiding my hair as he whispered softly lines from my favorite book _Wuthering Heights. _

**VV**

I dug my toes into the soft sand, the surprisingly warm lake water at my ankles. I closed my eyes and let the sun rays warm my skin. I felt a little uncomfortable I guess you could say. I wasn't used to being, well, half-naked. Wearing some bright pink bikini that Alice had packed for me, I stood by the lake, Edward behind me – half naked as well – taking it all in. I took smalls steps towards the water, each time getting more and more soaked. I finally reached a part were the water covered up to my shoulders, only my head was out in the air. I looked backwards to see if Edward had been behind me all this time. But he wasn't. He was still by the shore, sitting on a towel, sparkles coming off his muscular chest. I couldn't help but to bring my eyes down to Edward's bottom part of his body. He was wearing some surfer shorts, bright green with black and white stripes. I was sure my face was as bright as my bikini.

Edward sat by the shore, not touching the water, watching me warily. I motioned him to get in, but he shook his head and smiled crookedly.

"Come on, Edward," I said, shooting him a sensual smile. I heard Edward chuckle once, but he didn't seem to be getting in the water. I frowned, how could I get him to get in the lake? Then the idea popped in my head, and a little light bulb lit up. I submerged myself in the water, as if swimming, and went a little farther out where I couldn't reach the floor anymore. I took a deep breath and brought my head down to the water. I shook my arms in the air violently, making little choking noises.

"Help me!'' I said as I went out of the water for breaths. "Please, oh please someone help me!"

Edward's arms were suddenly around me, his lips at my ear, "Don't do that to me Bella" His voice was wary, like he actually thought I was drowning.

I turned around to face him, and pressed my forehead against his, "I'm glad you came in" I whispered, adding a mischievous giggle.

"You are so evil," He smirked and pressed his lips against mine. Our mouths moved together in synchronization. My arms wrapped tighter around his neck, my wet hair covered our faces. I wasn't sure how far he was going to let this go, but he hadn't complained either. I kissed his jaw, moving to his neck and stopped there. Edward nibbled at my ear. I bared my teeth and bit down on his cold neck. He tasted delicious. I turned my face up to see his expression. He was confused.

"What was that?" He asked with a smile on his face.

I smirked, "I can be a vampire, too."

**VV**

After a few hours of _experimenting _in the water, Edward seemed to reach his limits. My behavior at the lake was so out of nowhere, I wasn't sure what had gotten into me. These past few days had been so weird, I was sure my brain wasn't thinking properly anymore. But I seemed to like this new me. I was more careless. And so was Edward. So even though we were out of the water, it didn't mean we had to stop. I stood up, and stared at Edward, still sitting on the towel.

"Bella?" He asked, gazing up at me.

"You're it." I said with my hands on my hips.

"What?"

"You're it" I repeated as I ran as fast as I could – which wasn't that fast after all – and entered the dense forest that surrounded the cottage. I heard Edward chuckle as I tried to run. There was a mass of trees; their leaves covered the sky and most of the ground. It was perfect. I walked behind a thick tree, my back pressed hard against its rough wood. I knew he would be able to follow my scent, or ever hear my heavy breathing, but it did seem to matter. All I wanted was to have a good time for once. I heard Edward's smooth movements as he ran through the forest. The leaves moved as if there was wind, but faint footsteps were heard in the background. I heard him get closer and closer. He was going to find me. I pushed myself from the tree and started running once more. I tried not to trip over the overgrown roots, but quickly failed. Instead of letting out a small shriek I let out a giggle. That gave me away.

"Damn it," I murmured to myself through my teeth. I stood and ordered my legs to move as fast as they possibly could. The farther I went into the forest, the darker it got. It got to a point where I could no longer see. I stopped flatly. The darkness overtook my body; I suddenly became afraid of the dark. It was a strange feeling. I heard nothing from Edward.

Something grabbed me from behind and lifted me up, "Tag" Edward's soft velvet voice whispered at my ear, his cool breath tickling.

"You caught me," I breathed, smiling.

He stroked my hair gently, "How could I not?" He chuckled in the darkness, "I can't live without you Bella, so don't run away from me, love"

I shook my head and pressed my lips against his, "I won't." And with that, we started walking into the darkness.

**

* * *

**

**Again I am SO SORRY for this being so short, I really tried my best to work on this but still work on my school work. I hope you understand!**

**Don't forget to Review!**

**xoxo,**

**Karin**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright, so after a long, long time here you have chapter four of That Summer! I hope you guys enjoy it, and I apologize for being so slow! Please leave your thoughts in the review section :)**

* * *

It had been exactly twelve days and thirteen hours since we had gotten to our cottage. My mind wandered to all the things that could be happening in what I called reality. Graduation was just two days away; what would Charlie be thinking right now? Was he worried about me? Did he know where I was?

All these questions were abundant in my head. It was impossible to take them out. It seemed as if these past few days I had been in my own fairyland with my own Prince Charming. But what would happen when I came back? Would my friends – I mean _ex-friend s_- still think I was a slut? Life is complicated. But then I remembered why I was here in the first place: To get out of my life, of my reality. To live in my fairyland, where I could be with and only my Prince Charming and not have to worry about the outside world.

I smiled to myself. Edward was upstairs taking a shower. My unusual behavior was still going on and I still didn't know why. We had played in the sand for hours; making sand castles and small pyramids. Of course that later turned it to a small sand-and-water fight, leaving us all messy and dirty. I was already all changed into my sweat pants and baggy t-shirt.

I was standing on the deck, staring out into the sunset. Everything seemed like a fairy tale, like a dream. A very good dream, actually. It felt as if I would suddenly wake up in my small bedroom in Forks with rain trapping on my window while Edward kissed me good morning. Nothing had ever felt this unreal to me. I leaned forward, resting my arms on the wood and closed my eyes. The soft breeze hit my face swiftly, making my damp hair swing back. I spent a few minutes there, trying to tell myself that this was not a dream. It couldn't be. And it appeared to work, after a few times of pinching my arm.

I decided to go inside. All the thinking had brought me to some curiosity. Edward and I had spent almost all our time either outside or in our bedroom that I never had the time to explore the rest of the cottage. I slid the glass door open smoothly, and made my way through to the main corridor. The lights were all off, making it dark inside. I walked slowly, my hand slightly touching the wall. A sudden ray of light caught my eye. At the end of the corridor, an unknown door was a crack open. I sped up my pace until I reached the door. I was nervous to go in, not know what to expect. I opened it a little more, putting my head in to see.

I wasn't exactly sure what I saw first, the strong natural light from the room blinded me for a few seconds. I had to blink a few times before I could see properly. My mouth opened in amazement as my head started to analyze the room. The walls were a smooth glass, as so was the roof. It was looking over the lake, the soft blue color of the water mixed with the colors of the sunset made a color in the room I couldn't describe. In the middle, a big grand white piano sat untouched. Its glossy wood shined against the sunlight. A single rose lay on top of the piano.

I walked towards it swiftly. When I reached it, with a single finger, I traced the edge until reaching the keys again. I sat on the chair and lay my fingers on the smooth surface of the keys. I wasn't very musically talented, but when I was eleven Renee had made me take some piano lessons; it had been torture. I played a note, testing it. The sound came out smoothly, echoing. It mixed with the small noise of the water underneath. I played a few others, the song I once knew coming to life again. I smiled. So "Oh When the Saints" wasn't the most sophisticated song ever, but at least I could play something. I kept playing, proud of myself.

I heard a muffled laugh from behind me. I stopped playing in mid-song and turned around, blushing a deep red. Edward was standing at the door, leaning with his arms crossed. His hair was wet and messy, and to my advantage, he wasn't wearing shirt.

"Edward, I –"

"You're good, Bella," He said with a slight smile on his face, "Here, let me show you" He sat next to me on the piano chair, his bare arm touching mine. He grabbed my right hand and placed it over the keys, keeping his over mine. He started moving my fingers slowly. A familiar melody reached my ears. My lullaby.

I smiled up at him and I saw that he was smiling too.

"Play something for me," I whispered.

Edward bit down on his lip, as if nervous. He poised his hands on the keys and started playing something that I did not expect him to play. It was a song, no one that I would catch him listening to. It was from 21st century, something from the present. The lyrics of the song sounded beautifully coming from Edward's mouth.

"I've been beaten down, I've been kicked around,  
But she takes it all for me.  
And I lost my faith, in my darkest days,  
But she makes me want to believe.

They call her love, love, love, love, love.  
They call her love, love, love, love, love.  
She's all I need.

Well I had my ways, they were all in vain,  
But she waited patiently.  
It was all the same, all my pride and shame,  
And she put me on my feet.

They call her love, love, love, love, love.  
They call her love, love, love, love, love.  
They call her love, love, love, love, love.  
She is love, and she is all I need."

Edward ended the song on a light note, and then he turned towards me, studying my face. I was absolutely speechless. A tear left my eye, slowly going down my cheek but Edward caught it with his thumb.

"Every time I hear that song I think of you, Bella," He said, holding my face, "You _are_ love."

"It was beautiful, Edward," I sighed "Thank you."

Edward brought his lips to mine. My hands rested on his cold chest and after that, we easily got lost in each other's arms.

* * *

**The song that Edward plays for Bella is called "She Is Love" by Parachute, go check it out! The original version is with guitars but there are also piano covers!**

**xoxo,**

**Karin**


End file.
